Talk:Mounts
Full credit for the bulk information on this page goes to User:Zatha and User:Phoxtrot for taking the enormous amount of time they did to gather information and make it pretty. --Kodia 23:34, 24 April 2007 (CEST) LoN Mount Cards? I have some screen shots of the mount that's from the LoN loot card set, but I'm somewhat at a loss as to where it should go in the subcategories for Mounts. Looted? You can certainly loot the card. But you can also purchase the card as part of the starter or booster packs. Ideas?--Kodia 12:49, 11 September 2007 (UTC) :I vote it gets it's own subcategory :) --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 15:33, 11 September 2007 (UTC) :2nd that --UberFuzzy 17:26, 11 September 2007 (UTC) ::Done.--Kodia 20:22, 11 September 2007 (UTC) LON Mounts should also include the Dark Armor Rhino... -nremtp78 :Do we have more specific info on this mount?--Kodia 12:34, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Bear Mounts Where are we going to put the Ykeshan Bear mounts? I've made a link to the newly created Bear Whistle Jarod997 03:24, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :I've added this to a special list of SOE-related mounts to account for boxed/digital download rewards and specialty rewards from advertising codes. I wonder if we shouldn't include marketplace items here too.--Kodia 12:34, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Lavastorm faction mount, rhino/cow drum I noticed the sootfoot cow drum from the Lavastorm faction merchant is not listed under the Faction Purchaseable mounts on this site. It is bought after you bring your faction down from +30.000 to -10.000 by doing the quests for the Sootfoot goblins in Lavastorm (the faction works backwards, have to lower it to access the faction store, not increase it as per usual.) War-Barded Horses These are now 450,000 status and 14p40 Daysy 01:47, May 21, 2010 (UTC) SF mounts From the IK raid zone, there are 2 new fabled mounts, and from faction merchants in SF/Your home city there are new disks.--Noise 666 13:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Mount speed and being attacked on mount Mount speed is somewhat complicated. Certain AAs can effect mount speed, increasing it. I recently noticed that being attacked on my leaping mount, not only did my mount become grounded, but its runspeed wasreduced, even though I didnt not engage the enemy. However! My wolf mount, when attacked, I keep running at 130 speed. I don't understand this, if its a bug or what. You can look at speed in your character stats and experiment yourself. The leaper, I think it dropped to 45, then back to 60 after i ran away far enough from the aggro. Then I could also jump again of course. Now I prefer my wolf mount since its not effected at all by aggro, or hits while running on it. And 130 speed is very good. -RP Flying Mounts I see the note saying someone is working on revising the Mounts page (a name with a link would be Real Helpful, hint, hint). I just put together a list of all the flying mounts I could find, and here it is: Gryphons * Snow Gryphon (Quest, Wing Wranglin') * Highland Gryphon (Quest, Wing Wranglin') * Tundra Gryphon (Quest, Wing Wranglin') * Frost Gryphon (Quest, Dream Weaving) * Boreal Gryphon (Quest, Dream Weaving) * Crysta, Velious Gryphon (Raid Drop from King Tormax in Throne of Storms: Hall of Legends) * Glacia, Dark Gryphon (Raid Drop from King Tormax in Throne of Storms: Hall of Legends) * An Incandescent Swiftwing (Station Cash) * Iridescent Swiftwing * Stormfeather Brood Guardian (reward for purchasing the Destiny of Velious Digital Collector's Edition) Racial Self-Flight Abilities * Blessing of Xegony (Fae and Arasai) * Cloud of Bats (Freeblood) Pegasi * Pegasus (Station Cash) * Dark Pegasus (Station Cash) * Icewind Pegasus (from the Age of Discovery Collector's Edition pre-order) * Sun-Blazoned Pegasus (LON Priestess of the Anarchs Booster Pack loot card) * Emerald Nightmare Pegasus (Dungeon Maker Marketplace reward) * Violet Nightmare Pegasus (Station Cash) * Crimson Nightmare Pegasus (Station Cash) * Sky Nightmare Pegasus Flying Disks * Elemental Disc of Air (Veteran Reward, 8 years) * Elemental Disc of Earth (Veteran Reward, 8 years) * Elemental Disc of Flame (Veteran Reward, 8 years) * Elemental Disc of Water (Veteran Reward, 8 years) * Prismatic Cloud (From FanFaire 2011) Mechanical Conveyances * Blue C.R.A.S.H. Pad (Aether Races reward) * Gray C.R.A.S.H. Pad (Aether Races reward) * Green C.R.A.S.H. Pad (Aether Races reward) * Dark C.R.A.S.H. Pad (Aether Races reward) * Red C.R.A.S.H. Pad (Aether Races reward) Temporary No Zone C.R.A.S.H. Pads (Tinkerfest Aether Races reward) can be flown at any level, permanent C.R.A.S.H. Pads can be used as flying appearance mounts, they don't fly on their own. * Turborotor 1000 (Station Cash) Wings * Pegasus Feather Flight Wings (Station Cash) * Nightmare Flight Wings (Station Cash) * Bronze Mechamagic Wings (Station Cash) * Tinkerer’s Cobalt Flappers (Station Cash) * Titanium Mechanical Wings (Station Cash) * Blue Canvas Oscillating Kajiggers (Tinkerfest 2012 Merchant Item) * Dark Canvas Oscillating Kajiggers (Tinkerfest 2012 Merchant Item) * Tan Canvas Oscillating Kajiggers (Tinkerfest 2012 Merchant Item) Drakes * Eashindor the Far-Seer (Reward for completing the Skyshrine access questline) * Validon Stormweaver (Reward for completing all the Skyshrine collections -- see Airs Above the Ground) * Awakened Drakota (Drop from Dozekar the Cursed in the heroic instance Skyshrine: The Underdepths) * Skyshrine Drakota (Raid Drop from Dozekar the Cursed in Skyshrine: Betrayal in the Underdepths) * Derakar the Soul Melter (a reward for helping with GU testing) --Sigrdrifa (talk) 14:00, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Japanese Text I'm not sure about the insertion of japanese text but it doesn't appear to be anything offensive. I plugged it into google translate and it showed up as "Quest Mounts". Maybe there are japanese players who are trying to use this as a resource? I don't speak japanese but we could possibly translate something with google translate to point them to the right wiki? I know google translate doesn't always make perfect sense when translating from one language to another but it is usually some what understandable when a sentence is put into it, well as long as the sentence isn't super complicated. Jado818 (talk) 03:32, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :I changed it to be wiki like, not visible but can be found when you search for it. -- 13:06, March 6, 2014 (UTC) I nominate this for a page split. Holy moly. I keep coming back and periodically looking at this and it is absolutely info overload in my opinion. It reminds me of the Tradeskill Timeline before newer expansions started splitting into their own pages. I think given the sheer number of mounts of each type, splitting them up by category would better serve anyone looking the topic up. I may still come back and have a crack at it, but I still need to get back to other travel info scattered all over the wikia. I'm going to pull my InUse flag down for now, since it is still linked on my user page. If I had to suggest a topic split, it would use the word mount in each title and be: ground mounts, leaping mounts, gliding mounts, and flying mounts. I think the general info I brought over here from the Travel in Norrath page makes sense and (if there's a split) may be able to go on a "word diet" on this page. We need a happy medium between the generic :Category topic pages (overload for some topics) and what we have here now. Yasuewho (talk) 10:00, March 10, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho Missing Mounts There are also missing mounts, such as the Mara Palomino Pack Horse that we need to identify, classify and merge into the collection. Sakshale (talk) 18:11, October 5, 2014 (UTC)